prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars
is a series of movies that are crossovers between the various Pretty Cure series that can otherwise be independent of each other. The movies often have plots such as calling all the Cures together to fight an evil that threatens to destroy the multi-universe, sometimes formed by parts of earlier monsters defeated by the Cures. History As of 2016, Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! was the last movie under the All Stars label and is now replaced by Pretty Cure Stars, a new trilogy that will only feature three teams: the current team and the two recent ones. However, in crossover merchandising and for book releases, the title All Stars is still used. Since Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, the end of a season features a "passing the torch" scene between the main Cure of the completed season and the lead Cure for the next season. This is inspired by the Hand-Off Super Sentai tradition. Seasons following Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! continue this scene with its lead Cures. Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! had the lead Cure of the next season even appear in its last episode, and all seasons produced afterwards do this as well. In 2018, due to the 15th anniversary of Pretty Cure, the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure had two crossover episodes (episode 36 and 37). The series specific movie, HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories, was a special crossover feature, with Cure Black and Cure White of Futari wa Pretty Cure making an important appearance. List of Pretty Cure All Stars movies This series includes the following movies: *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪'' *''Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!'' *''Pretty Cure Dream Stars!'' *''Pretty Cure Super Stars!'' *''HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories'' *''Pretty Cure Miracle Universe'' *''Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi'' Three animated shorts are also included: *Pretty Cure All Stars: GoGo Dream Live *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre *Petit ☆ Dream Stars! Let's・La・Cookin'? Showtime! List of Pretty Cure All Stars manga *''Pretty Cure Dream Story'' Booklet 01 (included with the special edition of the second ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' manga volume) *''Pretty Cure Dream Story'' Booklet 02 (included with the special edition of the first ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' manga volume) *''Pretty Cure Dream Story'' Booklet 03 (included with the special edition of the second KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode manga volume) *''Pretty Cure Dream Story'' Booklet 04 (comes with the special edition of the first ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' manga volume) *''Pretty Cure Dream Story'' Booklet 05 (as an extra for the special edition of the second HUGtto! Pretty Cure manga volume) "Chibi" style All Stars manga chapters by Nia Rei and Hiro Kaneko are also frequently included in various magazines and mooks. Merchandise *Pretty Cure All Stars Merchandise Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars